Seduction
by Transfinite
Summary: Light is confused by his newly recognized feelings for L and tries to deny them but genius detective L is not about to let that happen.


Light X L pairing: Comedy yaoi, OOCness

Summary: Light is confused by his newly recognized feelings for L and tries to deny them but genius detective L is not about to let that happen.

Note: I hope you like it, sniff… I hope I don't have too many writing errors. Please review.

Seduction- by transinfinite

Light glanced slyly at L for the millionth time that day. As usual L had his wide-eyed attention focused on the computer screen while furiously devouring panda shaped cookies.

"Yes Raito?" questioned L without moving his eyes from the screen.

'Damn! He noticed!' thought Light as he pretended to work on the Kira case. "I was just wondering if I was going to see you at school anymore. I have been hoping to have another chance to beat you at tennis soon."

Those penetrating (and distracting) black eyes were now trained on Light, "I estimate the probability of you winning another game against me at 33.4% Chances are that I will be the one winning the next match Raito"

Light chuckled, L could be so amusing sometimes. "Tell me the truth Ryuzaki, you pull these estimates out of thin air, right?"

L decapitated another poor panda cookie as he pondered how to answer, "No, it's a probability estimate derived from complicated sets of variables available in each situation. I have calculated your strategy and techniques at tennis so the odds are in my favor now.'

"Hmn"

"I'll take your noncommittal grunt as a show of defeat at my advanced intellectual skills Light." And on that note, L resumed working on the Kira case.

To be honest, Light wasn't in the mood to argue this day, he had been way too distracted lately. When he had lost his memories of the Death Note, he had earnestly worked with L to try to bring Kira to justice. In that period of time he had started to notice some less than friendly-like feelings for L.

Light had started to notice how gorgeous L was and how much he loved spending time with him.

'But damn it, he's my mortal enemy! I am Kira and must not let anyone come in my way, no matter how delicious they look., no matter how much you want to gobble them up, how much you want to take them to bed and rub yourself all over them… NO! what am I thinking! I need some fresh air to clear my head and remember my ideal world.'

Light tried to leave but forgot about the handcuff that kept him bound with the raven haired detective and tripped instead.

"Going somewhere, Raito? Don't forget to let me know so we can both go." Ryuzaki looked a little too amused for his own good which only made Light more embarrassed at his blunder.

Light didn't say anything as he retook his seat, refusing to say anything about the incident with his face and the floor.

'What's wrong with me? Can't I even remember simple things the fact that I'm handcuffed? It's these damn teenage hormones that must be messing me up. Maybe I should finally sleep with Misa like she's been nagging me to.'

At this thought Light couldn't help but shudder. No, that was not gonna happen anytime in this millennium. Light was just going to have to devise a way to get away from L before he did something he would regret like jumping him and kissing him silly. He was actually considering giving up the notebook and his ideal world in order to please Ryu.

That was another strange habit he was developing, addressing L as Ryu, even going as far as calling him 'My Ryu.' Dammit, it wasn't even his real name!

crunch Another panda met its maker.

Light licked his lips, Ryuzaki would probably taste so good after all those sweets. His lips looked so scrumptious.

Light's pants were getting uncomfortably snug, "Ryuzaki, is there anyway I can be uncuffed for a while? I want to take a shower."

"Alright, you have 12 minutes to return, don't forget there are cameras in the bathroom as well"

Light was released from his cuffs and he happily bounded off to take his very cold shower for the day.

L followed Light through the surveillance cameras for reasons that had nothing to do with the investigation. L had been acting weird lately, even more so than he usually behaved. Light was always glancing at him and had been very distracted lately.

Light didn't realize that Ryuzaki always paid close attention to all his movements and that he had become very accustomed to his mannerisms. Light looked at his lips today and practically salivated! L hoped he this wasn't wishful thinking on his part but he had been closely examining him for about 2 weeks and there was no doubt.

Actually, there was some doubt, Ryuzaki was only 70% certain that Light was lusting after him. The only downsize was that he also appeared completely repulsed by those feelings too. Just now he probably left just to get away from him. But L was fairly certain Light's recent behavior was due to their mutual attraction.

This assumption was based on two observations: First, he had been showering on irregular intervals and Light was usually such a creature of habit. Secondly, his outings usually coincided with those long glances he cast his way. This surely pointed to the fact that Light was taking showers to calm his body down and prevent anything exciting to happen.

This fact made L very happy and he was not about to let Light get away from his clutches when he was so close to having him. Perhaps L would be able to rid the world of Kira and remain with Light as well.

But this would need to take some very careful planning…


End file.
